Frozen In Time
by ToMFeLtOnZGuRl4EvEr
Summary: Hermione notices Draco acting differently; more away from the world, and colder than usual. When Hermione wants to help, does she get more than she was expecting? (I suck a Sumz, lol..please read.) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione hates Draco Malfoy, or does she? When she and Draco are paired up for class, will it bring them closer? Or just tear them apart? (I suck at Summarys, but please read its alot better than it sounds.) R&R!!!!  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hey, My name is Michelle and this is my first attept at writing a FanFic. I really hope you enjoy it, I have worked hard on it. R&R! Thankz!  
  
Pairings: Harry/Hermione/? Ron/? Hermione/Draco   
  
Rated: 13  
  
:..*...:Chapter One: Confusing Feelings:..*..:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...As I was saying, Qudditch this year is going to be great! I have come up with new plays, we also have tryouts this week..." Hermione sighed as Harry dragged on about Quidditch to Ron; It was all they talked about. Quidditch this, and Quidditch that. She liked the sport, but hearing about it all day and everyday gets sort of annoying. Looking at her plate of food, she got lost in her own thoughts. Now in her 6th year, Hermione was 16 years old. Her hair wasn't bushy; but long, and wavy with a certain reddish tint to it. She had grown taller, but not too much,had curves any woman would be jealous of, had perfectly straight teeth and filled out in all the right places.  
  
Thats not all the changs this 16 year old went through. She was also, no longer a bookworm and study freak. 5 years of Harry and Ron's lazyiness wore off on her, and she was now care free and layed back. Plus, now days she also dressed alot more showey then necessary. Hermione's bright amber eyes scanned the Great Hall. Everyone had went over some changes or another during the summer, but lots did not. "...try out for chaser Hermione?" Harry asked his friend, not noticing she was off in her own little world. "Mione?"  
  
Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, turning to Harry whom had a concered look on his face. "What Harry?" He licked his lips, and opened his mouth to say something up a loud, and deafing wail filled the Great Hall. Everyone turned their attention to the Slytherin table; where the noise came from. Pansy Parkinson. She was sitting beside Draco Malfoy, the trio's enemy wailing like mad. "Bloody Hell, would someone shut that slut up!" someone called from the other end of the Slytherin table, and the great hall laughed.   
  
Looking at Draco, he was glaring at Pansy with such hatered; even more than he when he looked at the Trio. "Drakie!!!!!!!! WHY?!?" Pansy wailed, and covered her face to sob loudly. Hermione couldn't help but laugh; and feel sorry for him all at the same time. A Crash was heard, and Draco got up; storming out of the Great Hall. Hermione shook her head, turning to her two bestfriends who had tears from laughing. A small spread across Hermione's face too. "That.Was.Hilarious." Ron managed to say inbetween breaths. Harry nodded in agreement, unable to speak. "It was funny, but nobody deserves to be hounded by Pansy no matter who they are." Hermione said, as she gathered up her books.  
  
"Where are you going Mione?" Harry asked, not fully recovered from laughing. Hermione slipped on her backpack and smiled. "The Library," The boys looked at each other, then Hermione. "Don't worry. I didn't do the homework assignment for McGonagall we were supposed to do this summer. I'm going to do it now." With a good-bye, Hermione disappeared from the Great Hall. Of course, the hallways were empty so the only sound was the sound of her footsteps echoing. When she rounded a corner; she bumped into something or someone cause she fell flat on her bum. "You need to watch out where your going mudblood!" A cold and harsh voice spat at her from above. Knowing fully well who it was; much to her dislike. "You know Malfoy, you could learn some manners." Hermione snapped as she got to her feet with no help from the blonde Slytherin.   
  
He smirked at her, "I have Manners. But only to ladies." SMACK. Hermione slapped him across his face with all her might; which sent him saggering. "You need to grow up Malfoy! But knowing you, you won't. You'll always be a spolied little rich kid who gets whatever the hell he wants." She sneered, and turned on her heel; walking away from him.   
  
Draco Malfoy stared after her. It was the second time she had hit him, and he didn't do anything. Why? He didn't know. He was thinking about that commet he made, having Manners only to ladies. He sighed, also thinking about what she had said to him. Shaking his head; he walked to the Slytherin tower, Hermione's words still haunting him.  
  
The dim light in the library made it hard to see but Hermione finished her report. Pushing the doors open to the library, Hermione headed to her first class; Potions. Checking her watch, her eyes widened. She was atleast 5 min late. Breaking into a run, she rushed through the halls and skidded to a halt infront of her Potions class. Pushing the large metal door open, she stepped inside. All heads turned to see who came in, and Professer Snape looked up from his desk. "Ah, Ms. Granger. So nice to grace us with your presence. Why were you late?"   
  
"I was in the library Sir." Hermione said through clentched teeth, trying not to smart mouth him. She had a serious case of that too. "Pitty. Take your seat,dont be late again and 20 points from Gryffindor." The Slytherins snickered, and the Gryffindors glared at them. Taking her seat inbetween Harry and Ron, she got out her Parchment,ink and quill. "Hey Mione, we are reading up on Polyjuice potions, then we are being put into pairs to make it but the end of this wek." Harry told her in a hushed voice, hoping not to be heard by Snape.   
  
Hermione smiled, remembering their second year when she brewed the potion to transfer Harry and Ron into Crabbe and Goyle to get information from Malfoy. This would be easy. Opening her book to the right page, she just stared at it. Soon, Snape go up and told them all to shut them. "Now, I will give you your partners. You will work with them, and I don't wanna hear nothing about it." The class groaned nothing full well what was coming. "Potter,Parkinson. Weasley,Goyle. Longbottom,Crabbe.Granger,Malfoy..." He went on with the rest of the students. Hermione glared up at her teacher,gathered up her books and walked over to Malfoy.   
  
Slamming her stuff on the table, she sat down; moving her chair away from him. "Its no picnic for me either Mudblood." He sneered, and she turned to him. "You really need to get some new material Malfoy. Mudblood isnt getting old, it is old." She smiled sweetly, and turned back to her books on the table. Draco scowled, but said nothing. They were only taking notes, but soon would make the potion.   
  
The sound of quills scratching on Parchment filled the air. Hermione finished up hers before everyone; out of habit. Leaning back in her chair, her gaze went to the blonde beside her. Indeed, he was in her enemy but there was no denying he was hot. His hair was no longer slicked back, having some of his hair fall over his forehead; making him look a hell of alot sexier. His shoulders had broadened, lets just say quidditch did his body good. His skin wasn't as pale as normal, it had a bronze colour like what you get from being in the sun. And god, his eyes. They were the clearest,icest blue eyes she had ever seen. ~Stop it Granger, he is your enemy!!!~ Hermione mentally yelled at herself.   
  
Draco must have noticed someone looking at him, cause he looked up at caught Hermione looking at him. He smirked, "Gee Granger, I know I look good but you can stop looking at me like could eat me with a spoon." Hermione looked up, and their eyes locked. Looking away quickly, Hermione blushed. Draco smiled to himself and kept working.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know Hermione, you should try out this friday. You are a bloody fantastic chaser." Ron told her when they sat down in the common room. Harry took out the sign up sheet and handed it to his friend. Hermione thought about it, and sighed. "Alright, I'll sign." She grabbed a quill and dipped in ink. Writing her name in perfectly good cursive, she handed the sheet back to Harry who was beaming. "Wonderful! You will be great Mione!" Hermione smiled, and shurgged. True, she was a good chaser but she never thought of actually being on the team before.  
  
"I guess. Listen, I'm going for a walk." When she stood up, Ron and Harry offered to go with her. But she told them not now, and left the common room. Intruth, she needed to be alone. She was confused on why she felt a shiver of pleasure down her spin when her and Draco locked eyes earlier. She had never had those kind of feelings for him before, and she was scared. She didn't like Draco, atleast she thought she didn't.   
  
She sat underneth the tree beside the lake, and watched the water. It was almost time for dinner, but she didn't care. She wasn't hungry. The cool wind blew, and she shivered. Foot steps came from behind her and a twig snapped. She whiped around and saw Draco walking to the lake; his head down. Scooting behind the tree, she watched him. He changed his path and went to the edge of the island. Hermione got up and followed him;curious.  
  
He looked down, and Hermione hid behind a tower. The smell of salt water was in the air, and the sound of the waves crashing roughly against the island. When Draco looked up and over the water, and to the sky; the breath caught in Hermione's throat. It was almost night fall and what was left of the sun outlined Draco; making him look like an angel. Then she noticed a single tear fall down his faceand off the edge. ~Draco Malfoy? Crying?~ She thought to herself, and wondered how his face could stay emotionless,straight and tears fall down his face.   
  
Hermione's stomache turned, thinking about what could hurt him so much to make him cry. She felt sorry for him; and for some reason wanted to run over there and comfort him. Shaking the thought out of her mind, she watched him still. His hair blowing in the wind; Hermione wanting to run her fingers through it. Hermione moved away from the tower, and walked back to the Castle.  
  
The image of Draco standing there;permently locked in her mind, she walked into the common room once more. Ron and Harry walked up to her, smiles on their faces. "Hey Mione! Lets go, its time for dinner." She nodded, not speaking and followed her two friends out the door. When the arrived at the Great Hall, Hermione automaticly looked over at the Slytherin table; not seeing Draco anywhere. She sighed and sat down with her friends. The tables where empty, and Dumbledore stood up when ll the students where inside. "Students, I have an anoucement to make. This friday we will have a welcome back dance. All years are invited. Students 1st year to 3rd can stay until 10:00pm. 4th years through 5th can stay until 11:00pm. 6th and 7th years can stay till the end, which is 1:00am. The dance starts at 6. There will also be a trip to Hogsmead thursday. With that said, Tuck in!" All four tables filled with food, and everyone began to eat.  
  
Throught dinner, Hermione kept stealing looks over at the Slytherin table; still no sign of Draco. Forgetting she hated him; she worried about him. Of course, if she told Harry and Ron this they would sent her to St. Mongos. She brushed a strand of hair that fell in her eyes and looked up when the Great Hall doors opened. Draco Malfoy walked in, and sat over at the Slytherin table;not looking at anyone. Relief spread through Hermione, and she didn't know why.  
  
She began to ear her food, even though she wasn't hungrey. "Mione, are you okay?" She turned to see Ron and Harry looking at her plainly worried. "Huh?" Harry shook his head, looking at her as if she would break any second. "Did you ask me something?" Ron smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we were talking about how Quid..."  
  
"You know! I better get going. I'll see yall in the common room." She cut Ron off in mid sentence. She left her untouched food, and glanced at Draco who was laughing and talking like nothing happened. She shook her head and left the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Please Review so I should know If I should write more chapters or not...  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2- Frustration and Thoughts*  
  
~~~~  
  
"…Class Dismissed!" Professor Sprout said, and brushed her hands together as if getting rid of dirt. All the students took off their gloves and piled them on the table as they left the Green House. Hermione walked out after Ron and Harry who were laughing. "You know, that was cruel!" She snapped as she pushed passed them; going to the castle. It was the end of classes and Hermione was supposed to meet Draco in the Library. ~Oh no…~ She thought as she walked through the crowed hallways. She didn't want to see Draco; but then again, she did.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she shifted her backpack to her other shoulder and pushed open the huge double doors. She was greeted by the smell of dust, and books. Looking around the Library, she noticed only a few people were in here; which was good. Hermione walked through the rows of books, and took a table that was out of side and way in the back. She took out everything she needed for the project and set off to find books on the subject.  
  
"Ah, Here is one." She mumbled to herself as she took 'Complicated Potions for the dark arts' book off the shelf and went over to the table; laying it down. When she sat down she began flipping through the book, in search for the potion. Grabbing her quill she dipped in the ink beside her and started writing notes down.   
  
Movement was heard from the dark shadows of the library, she Hermione looked up. Seeing nobody she went back to work the only sound of quill scratching on parchment. "Granger." A cold voice said from above her and Hermione nearly jumped a mile. Looking up, she smiled. "Hey Malfoy, sit and we will get started." He glared at her and took his seat; across from the 16 year old girl. "Okay, read this book and find all the important hints and stuff for the potion. I am going to look for more books." Hermione was about to get up, but Malfoy had to open his mouth. "Excuse me. I do not take orders from a mud blood."   
  
Her Amber eyes narrowed and she scowled. "You know Malfoy, you can at least act like decent human while we are working together or we both fail." He looked at her through his cold ice blue eyes and sneered. "Fine. I am only doing this for my bloody grade. But I know for a fact you can ace this without looking at books." Hermione thought for a second he was complimenting her; but of course, he wasn't. "What do you mean ferret?"   
  
He smirked and leaned back in the library chair. "Well, you made it in second year did you not? I am sure you still remember Granger." Dread filled Hermione when he said this. ~He knows? How? He couldn't. ~ She thought quickly. But he could. Hermione decided to play stupid. "I have no idea what you are talking about Malfoy." Draco laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Yeah, sure. Second year, you changed Potter and Wesley into Crabbe and Goyle to fish information out of me about the CoS, right?"  
  
Her mouth felt dry as he said this, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. How did he know? "How do I know?" He asked, as if reading her mind. "Well, Crabbe couldn't get a stomach ache, cause lets face it. He is a bottomless pit. Goyle, that idiot couldn't pronounce Dumbledore if he life depended on it…much less say Potter in my presence."   
  
He looked at her shocked expression and snickered. "Oh come on, I am not as stupid as you and your boyfriends think Granger." He said in disgust. "I know your not stupid Malfoy, and no I am not feeding your overgrown ego. You act stupid, and you bloody well know it!" She snapped at him, setting down her quill. He nodded, and propped his feet on the table; crossing his ankles. "So, what are we doing?" She stared at him. "Well?" He asked her and rolled his eyes.   
  
She lowered her head, and raised it once more to look up at the blonde Slytherin. "Malfoy why are you such a prat?" He seemed to be thinking about it, and then he frowned. To be honest, he didn't know why he acted like he did. He looked up at Hermione and shrugged. "Its what I was taught Mud Blood. Get over it." He replied coldly, and turned his gaze back on the floor.  
  
Hermione scoffed and got up gathering up her stuff. When she was done, she put on her backpack; heading for the door. "Where are you going Granger?" Draco called from the table, and Hermione turned around. "As far away as I can get from you Ferret boy." She spat, leaving the Library; and Draco staring after her.  
  
The whole time she walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, she thought about leaving Draco like she did. It was rude yes, but he was obnoxious. Sighing, Hermione whispered the password and stepped into the common room to find Harry and Ron talking intently. They both looked up when Hermione entered; Harry blushed and Ron grinned evilly. "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked slowly as she sat down beside Harry, who blushed even deeper. "I'm going to the kitchens…I'll be back…later." He winked at Harry and left the common room; Harry staring daggers at his back.   
  
"Harry?" The Raven-Haired boy turned to face Hermione; clearing his throat. "Well, I need to ask you something Hermione." She nodded, and sat Indian style on the couch; watching Harry. "Um, hermionewouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?" He said in one breath and looked down at his hands. Hermione raised an eyebrow; smirking. "What did you say?" Taking a deep breath Harry said again, "Hermione, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Hermione smiled brightly; hugging her best friend. "Of course Harry! I would love too." He smiled too.  
  
"Well, I am off to the Great Hall for dinner, how about you?" Hermione asked as she stood up; and turned to Harry. He nodded, standing up with her. "Shall we?" He held out his arm making Hermione laugh. "We Shall!" She slipped her arm through his and they walked out of the Common Room like that; smiles on both their faces.   
  
The Great Hall was nosier than usual; guessing it was Wendsay and everyone was going shopping for his or her clothes for the dance Friday night. Hermione was sitting with Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown and Paravit patil. "So, who are you guys going to the dance with?" Ginny asked while she munched on a carrot. "I'm going with Ron, and Pav is going with Justin from Ravenclaw." Lavender told them and Hermione giggled. "I'm going with Harry, and Ginny you never told us who you were going with." Ginny blushed and kept munching on her carrot. "Ginny…" She sighed, "Alright, I am going with Dean Thomas. There! You happy?" Ginny laughed and threw the rest of her Carrot at Hermione who threw it back. "Gross Gin!" All four girls burst into a fit of giggles. "Okay, the hottest guys…" Lavender said as she recovered from laughing. "Harry Potter," Ginny said as if it was so obvious. "No, He is second best. Draco Malfoy!" Pav said giggling, and Hermione froze. She hadn't thought about Malfoy since she left him in the Library a couple of hours ago. "You think so Hermione?" Lavender asked her; Hermione shook her head. The girls giggled again and Hermione laughed along with them; weakly.   
  
The rest of the conversation was consisting of boys; and not that Hermione wasn't interested in it, it just always brought the one person she didn't want to her mind. She excused her self and left the Great Hall, walking out in the courtyard. Hermione sat down on one of the stone benches, sitting Indian style staring at the ground in front of her. It was weird Malfoy was the most thing on her mind now days. Ever since she saw him crying; he was permanently attached to her mind.  
  
She looked up at the sky, which was gray and stormy looking. Thunder roared from far away and rain started to fall. Hermione made not move to leave; she sat there, letting the rain pour down on her. To anyone else raindrops were falling down her face; but it was tears. She hated feeling like she could walk on water every time the thought of Draco Malfoy entered her mind; she hated herself for trying to be nice to him; knowing he won't change. She hated the fact she felt something for him, and it was much more than hate.   
  
Lighting flashed, and thunder roared louder. Hermione got up from the bench and hurried out of the rain; but didn't make it. She slipped on the concrete and her head contacted with the hard, cold, stone. The last feeling she felt was a warm feeling, cause someone's arms wrapped around her.  
  
Oh no!! Cliffy!!!! Lol…Review!!! It will get better soon, I promise. But I don't want to rush into anything to quickly.  
  
|   
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes fluttered open; and she looked around her. Not realizing where she was, Hermione sat up and gasped when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her. It felt like a truck had run over her head. (AN: lol, my sister walked in while I was writing this, and she said, "God, It feels like a truck ran over my head." So I had to put it in...lol). She lay back down, closing her eyes tight. The pain in her head was horrible. The door to the Hospital opened, and footsteps echoed through the silent room.  
  
They stopped at the side of her bed, but they didn't say a word. Hermione didn't open her eyes; and pretended she was still asleep. She heard a sigh, and it was unmistakably a males. "Hermione, why can't you get better." She was about to open her eyes when she noticed it was Harry but decided against it. "Ron and I took notes for you, hoping you will get better soon. Remember the dance is tomorrow...it won't be the same without you." She felt him grab her hand; and she was about to take it away. She fluttered her eyes, pretending once again she had just woken up, and Harry gasped. "Mione!"   
  
Hermione smiled at Harry as he hugged her. "We thought you would never wake up!" She then frowned; pulling away from Harry she looked up at him. "Harry, why am I here?" He hesitated, and then spoke quietly. "You slipped in the rain, hitting your head. Madam Pompfrey said you had a concussion but not a serious one. Somebody brought you in; but I guess they requested for her not to tell cause she won't." It took a moment for it all to sink in, and then she nodded slowly. "Thanks Harry. I wonder who brought me in though...he saved my life." Harry looked at her; and smiled. "He deserves anything in the world. Without you Hermione, I couldn't live my life." Knowing the pain in her head, she sat up and hugged Harry. "I love you Harry, you're my best friend." He returned her hug, "I love you too. You're my best friend."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
An Hour later, Madam Pompfrey released Hermione from the Hospital Wing. So she went to Hogsmead with Ginny, and Lavender. They spend the next two hours trying on dresses, shoes, and make-up trying to figure out what was best.  
  
"..You know you should seriously wear this." Ginny said; taking a long silver dress that tied around your neck and touched the floor. It was indeed beautiful. "I don't know Gin," Hermione said and reached out to grab the dress. Ginny handed it to her, pushing her friend into the dressing room. "Try it!" She giggled, and went to sit beside Lavender.   
  
"Oh my god." A faint whisper was heard from Hermione's room. Ginny and Lavender looked at each other. The doorknob turned and it swung open, to show Hermione. Her wavy reddish brown hair hung over her shoulders, and the dress clung to her perfectly. "Wow," Both girls said once they found their voices. Hermione smiled, and went back into the dressing room.  
  
When she returned, the dress was in her hand and she was heading for the checkout. Ginny came up behind her and grabbed her arm lightly. "Hey, you know what we need?" Hermione shrugged, and turned to Ginny. "You need a silver necklace to go with it. Maybe a angel or heart pendent." Hermione smiled and nodded. "Let me pay for this first," Ginny went back to Lavender and Hermione paid for the dress.   
  
The three of them piled out of the dress shop, and went over to Shelly's Jewelers. When they opened the door a little bell jingled. A young witch, a little older than them came out from the back room, a smile on her face. "Welcome to Shelly's, is there anything I can help you with?" Before Hermione could speak, Lavender picked up her dress and held it up. "We need a silver necklace with a pendent that will match this dress." The woman surveyed the dress and nodded. "I have the perfect thing." She disappeared once again.  
  
When she came back, two large square boxes were in each hand. She laid them on the counter; and Hermione walked up to her. "Okay, you need earrings to match correct? So, here." She handed Hermione a pair of dangling Angels. They were very pretty, but before she could speak the woman opened the other box where an Angel Pendent on a silver necklace faced her. They were all beautiful. "How much?" Hermione asked, a little worried about the price.   
  
"Tell you what, you can have them." This shocked all three girls. She handed Hermione the boxes and smiled brightly. "Call them a gift. No thank you. Go." The girls nodded and left the shop. "That was lucky Hermione!" Lavender squealed, as did Ginny. Hermione smiled, and they all walked down the now snowy roads.  
  
"How about some butterbeer?" Hermione said to her friends, an they nodded, running to The Three Broomsticks. Hermione laughed and ran after them. She then stopped dead.  
  
Draco Malfoy was walking by himself, dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, black baggy pants, and black shoes. His hair was hanging over his forehead as he walked with his head held high. Snow fell on his hair, trailed down his face. His skin was snow kissed, and his lips were pink as ever. But his eyes were dull, and hollow.   
  
Hermione's heart clenched, as she watched him walking alone. He seemed to be heading to the Three Broom sticks. She breathed, keeping the beautiful image of him in the snow in her mind and walked behind him.   
  
When she stepped in, warmth surrounded her. It was filled with students. Walking towards the back she spotted Ron, Harry, Lavender, and Ginny all sitting in a side both. A smile spread across Hermione's face as she went over to their table. "Hey Mione," Ron said and Hermione nodded in hello. She was about to sit down when she looked behind Ron, to see Draco sitting in the corner booth, his index finger trailing the rim of his butterbeer bottle top, staring at it. Hesitating, she walked over there and sat in front of him.  
  
His head shot up, and he stared at the girl in front of him. "Hey Draco, um, I just wanted to know when are we getting together for the project..." Hermione asked him, and waited for an answer. He kept staring at her, and he shrugged. "I don't know, when do you want to?" He went back to looking at his butter beer and Hermione sighed; thinking. "How about tonight? I have Quidditch try outs and the dance tomorrow night." At this he looked back up at her and smirked. "Quidditch?"   
  
"Yeah, why? Don't think I can do it?" She smirked back at him and he shook his head laughing. "I don't know, I just never figured you the one to fly. I thought you hated the sport." Hermione shook her head, "I used to hate to fly, but I really don't anymore. Plus, I don't hate Quidditch but if you spent all of your time listening to Harry and Ron talk about you too would get sort of annoyed."   
  
"No thank you," He said thinking about spending his time with Harry and Ron. He smiled and Hermione returned it. It was the first time he smiled in a long time. "Hermione? What are you doing with that git?" Ron sneered as he stepped up to the table. Both Hermione and Draco noticed they were actually having a normal conversation and he glared. "Nothing Weasley. The Mudblood and I were talking about the bloody stupid project." He slammed his bottle on the table and stormed out of The Three Broomsticks. Ron muttered something under his breath and Hermione watched him leave. For some reason, Draco's words stung more than ever when he just said them.  
  
She sighed deeply, and went over to her friend's table; Draco Malfoy still implanted in her mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost dinnertime, and Hermione was getting ready to meet Draco. She brushed her hair for the 50th time, and checked too make-sure her clothes were perfect. Smiling, Hermione grabbed her school bag and headed out of the Great Hall. She slipped it on her shoulder, and stared at the ground as she walked. Butterflies in her stomach.   
  
She exhaled and pushed open the Library doors, and she was greeted by Madam Prince the Librarian. A nodding of Hello, Hermione walked to the table she liked. Way in the back.   
  
She didn't have to wait long, because the door opened and Draco walked in; his school bag over his shoulder.   
  
He took it off, setting on the table. When he looked up, Hermione gasped. A huge purple bruise was on the side of his face. He looked at her, and then he frowned. "D-Malfoy? What happened?" He shook his head, and sat down in the chair beside her. "Lets get on with this project." She kept her mouth closed, and took out the books. "Okay, we need dragon's tongue (an: Idk if this is true...lol...) how will we get this?" Draco looked at the book and thought about it. "Well," He started, "Snape has some." Hermione nodded, and continued looked down the list.   
  
They both spent 2 hours going over the project, and Hermione yawned. "Tried?" Draco asked her when he looked up. She nodded, and smiled sleepily. "Aren't you?" He looked away, and nodded. "Yeah a little." Hermione frowned, and placed a hand on his shoulder, which made him jump, and pushed her away. Her eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say sorry, but nothing came out. "Um, okay." Hermione got up from the ground, and started gathering up her stuff. "Hermione, I'm sorry." He whispered, and she barely heard him. "Draco, what made you react like that?" She took her seat next to him, and waited. He sighed, "Instinct."   
  
This confused her. She studied him, and remembered the bruise. "What about this?" She touched it lightly, letting her fingers brush over it gently. His eyes closed, and he leaned into her touch. Her heart was pounded in her chest and she swore he heard it. When her hand moved from his cheek and rested on his shoulder his eyes opened.   
  
Draco looked at Hermione, without saying anything. Deep inside he was scared. Of what? He didn't know. Ever time he looked at this girl, he felt a warm feeling creep through him. Draco would never admit it but he liked it. "Why do you care?" He asked her, and she looked down. "I don't know. But I do...talk to me. I promise I will never breath a word of it. You can trust me." He snorted. "Trust you? How do I know you're not going to run to your two boyfriends and tell them about poor little Draco's problems? No thank you." He told her harshly, and she shrugged. "You don't know, but you can have faith in me you know. No matter how much I may dislike you Draco, I will never tell anyone. Especially them."  
  
"I'll tell you what. Forget I am Hermione. Pretend I am Pansy." Hermione said with a smile on her face. Draco glared at her, but then broke out into a grin. "Yeah, hells of a lot better...right." He shifted his position so he could face her and stared at his hands. "You want to know who did this?" He asked; pointing to the bruise on his face. Hermione nodded, and he looked up. "My father. He has been doing it for a while now. He has done it all my life, but never this bad." Unshed tears welled up his ice blue eyes. "He sent me a letter a couple days ago telling me that he beat my mother so bad she is still in ICU in Mangos. He isn't sorry about it, but my mother was the only one has loved me. I can't loose her." He released the tears in his eyes, and they fell slowly down his face.  
  
Hermione bit her bottom lip, and hugged him. To her surprise he returned the hug. They both didn't let go, and they both enjoyed the feeling of being in each other's arms. "Its okay Draco," She told him, running her fingers softly through his platinum blonde hair. He hugged her tighter, and it seemed he forgot she was his enemy. He cried.   
  
This broke Hermione's heart. Behind the snotty, self-centered git it was actually a broken man. He rested his head on her shoulder, his eyes closed. Hermione kept running her fingers through his hair, as well as her eyes closed. It seemed forever when He pulled away from her and whipped his eyes. "Sorry Ganger," He muttered, and looked away. Hermione placed a hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Don't be. Draco, if you ever need to talk. Come to me. Please?" He nodded, and she did something that caught both of them by surprise. She kissed his cheek; and grabbed her stuff, leaving the library.  
  
Draco didn't know what happened, but he watched the one girl whom he hated for years leave thinking that, she was the only girl who would listen. He whipped his eyes once more, and packed his school bag. With a swift movement, he left the library with one thing on his mind. Hermione. 


End file.
